Memories of Midnight
by samanthasong
Summary: Kim Jaejoong, bilyuner, pencinta seni, penakluk wanita... dan pembunuh. Pada IU, perempuan yang mengkhianatinya, dan Jonghyun, laki-laki yang mencuri IU, Jaejoong menjatuhkan hukuman yang kejam pada Bae Suzy, janda Jonghyun.


Samantha Song present

.

"Memories of Midnight"

.

.

.

.

.

**Prolog**

_Kowloon-Mei 1949_

.

"Harus nampak seperti suatu kecelakaan. Bisa kauatur begitu?"

Itu suatu penghinaan. Terasa amarah menyesak di dadanya. Itu pertanyaan yang cuma pantas ditujukan pada seorang amatir jalanan. Ia tergoda untuk menjawab dengan sebuah sindiran: _Oh, tentu, pasti bisa kuatur itu. Anda lebih suka kecelakaan di dalam rumah? Aku bisa atur supaya dia jatuh di tangga dengan leher patah. _Penari di Marseilles. _Atau bisa juga ia mabuk dan terbenam di bak mandinya. _Sang pewaris di Gstaad. _Boleh juga ia dibuat kena overdosis heroin. _Tiga orang telah dibunuhnya dengan cara ini. _Atau, dia dibuat tertidur di tempat tidur dengan rokok masih menyala. _Detektif Swedia di L'Hotel di Tepi Kiri Sungai (Seine) di Paris. _Atau barangkali Anda lebih suka yang di luar rumah? Aku bisa mengatur kecelakaan lalu lintas, pesawat terbang jatuh, atau hilang di laut._

Tapi semua itu tidak dikatakannya, sebab sesungguhnya ia takut kepada laki-laki yang duduk di depannya itu. Ia sudah mendengar banyak cerita yang mengerikan tentang laki-laki ini, dan ia mempunyai alasan untuk mempercayai semua itu.

Jadi yang dikatakannya hanyalah, "Ya, Tuan, saya bisa mengatur suatu kecelakaan. Tak ada yang akan pernah tahu." Pada waktu ia mengatakan itu, sebuah gagasan terbersit di benaknya: _Dia tahu bahwa saya akan tahu. _Ia menunggu.

Mereka sedang berada di lantai dua sebuah bangunan di dalam kota Kowloon yang dikelilingi tembok yang dibangun pada tahun 1840 oleh sekelompok orang Cina untuk melindungi dari kaum barbar Inggris saat itu. Tembok itu telah dirobohkan dalam Perang Dunia Kedua, tapi ada tembok-tembok lain yang mencegah orang luar masuk: Geng-geng penggorok leher, pecandu-pecandu obat bius, dan para pemerkosa yang berkeliaran di permukiman kumuh dengan jalan-jalan sempit yang berliku-liku dan undakan-undakan yang menuju ke kegelapan. Para turis diperingatkan untuk tidak berada dekat-dekat dengan tempat itu, dan bahkan polisi pun tidak berani coba-coba lewat batas Jalan Tung Tau Tsuen, di pinggiran kota. Ia bisa mendengar bunyi-bunyi dari jalanan di luar jendela, dan suara-suara parau melengking multidialek yang keluar dari mulut para penghuni kota bertembok itu.

Laki-laki itu sedang mengamati dirinya dengan matanya yang dingin bagai granit hitam. Akhirnya ia berkata, "Baiklah. Caranya terserah kau saja."

"Ya, Tuan. Apa sasarannya berada di Kowloon sini?"

"London. Namanya Suzy. Bae Suzy."

.

.

.

Sebuah limousine, yang diikuti oleh mobil kedua dengan penumpang dua _bodyguard_ bersenjata, membawa laki-laki itu ke Rumah Biru di Lorong Lascar, di kawasan Tsim Sha Tsui. Rumah Biru hanya terbuka untuk pelanggan-pelanggan tertentu. Kepala-kepala negara mengunjunginya, dan bintang-bintang film, dan para presiden perusahaan besar. Direksi tempat itu membanggakan kerahasiaan yang dijaga ketat. Enam tahun yang lalu, salah satu gadis muda yang bekerja disitu telah memberikan keterangan tentang pelanggannya kepada seorang wartawan, dan gadis itu lalu diketemukan mati di Pelabuhan Aberdeen dengan lidah terpotong. Semua bisa dibeli di Rumah Biru itu: perawan, anak laki-laki, lesbian, dan binatang. Itu tempat satu-satunya yang diketahuinya di mana masih dilakukan seni Ishinpo dari abad kesepuluh. Rumah Biru merupakan surga kenikmatan-kenikmatan terlarang.

Laki-laki itu memesan si kembar kali ini. Mereka merupakan pasangan yang molek dengan kecantikan yang memikat, tubuh yang luar biasa, dan mau melakukan apa saja. Ia ingat terakhir kali ia berkunjung ke tempat itu... kursi logam tanpa dudukan dan jari-jari mereka yang lembut dan membelai-belai, dan bak mandi berisi air hangat yang wangi yang melimpah membasahi lantai berubin. Ia merasa suatu bagian dari tubuhnya mulai menegang.

"Kita sudah tiba, Tuan,"

.

.

.

Tiga jam kemudian, setelah ia selesai dengan mereka, hasrat terpuaskan, laki-laki itu menyuruh limousine menuju Mody Road. Ia melihat ke luar jendela limousine itu ke gemerap cahaya dari kota yang tak pernah tidur itu. Orang Cina menamakannya Gau-lung-sembilan naga, dan ia membayangkan naga-naga itu mengintip di balik gunung-gunung di atas kota itu, siap untuk turun dan menghancurkan yang lemah dan kurang waspada. Dan ia bukanlah keduanya itu.

.

.

.

Mereka tiba di Mody Road.

Pendeta Tao yang sedang menunggunya itu nampak seperti makhluk zaman purba, mengenakan jubah gaya timur kuno yang kusam dengan janggut putih yang tipis tapi panjang.

"_Jou sahn_."

"_Jou sahn_."

"_Gei do chin_?"

"_Yat-chihn._"

"_Jou_."

Sang pendeta memejamkan matanya berdoa tanpa kata-kata dan mulai menggoyangkan _chim_, cangkir kayu yang berisi bilah-bilah kayu bernomor. Sebilah kayu terlompat ke luar dan goyangan berhenti. Tanpa berbicara, pendeta Tao itu lalu mencocokkannya dengan daftarnya dan balik menghadapi tamunya. Ia berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris yang kurang lancar, "Para dewa berkata bahwa Anda akan terhindar dari musuh yang berbahaya dalam waktu dekat ini."

Laki-laki itu merasakan sentakan kejutan yang menyenangkan. Ia terlalu pintar untuk tidak tahu bahwa seni _chim _itu cuma suatu takhayul. Tapi justru karena pintarnya itu, ia tak bisa begitu saja mengabaikannya. Lagi pul, ada satu lagi pertanda keberuntungan. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya.

"Dewa-dewa memberkati Anda dengan _fung shui _yang baik."

"_Do jeh._"

"_Hou wah_."

Lima menit kemudian, ia sudah berada di limousine-nya lagi, dalam perjalan menuju Kai Tak, bandara Hong Kong, di mana pesawat pribadinya telah menunggu untuk membawanya pulang ke Athena.

* * *

_To be continued to chapter 1..._


End file.
